Scan testing of semiconductor devices is often used to check the functional operation of die. Scan testing employs scan chains arranged on the die to test the logic connected therewith. During a scan test, the integrity of the scan chain is checked to determine whether the scan chain is functional prior to performing functional checks of combinational logic connected with the scan chain. However, it can be difficult to determine the location of a defect in the scan chain, complicating failure analysis.